Enemigos no Amigos
by WakawokoMiki
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si esa persona que conoces a cambiado tanto como tu? ¿Serias capaz de hacerle Daño a esa persona?


**Hola! twitter- Tumikess  
**Teen Titans no es mio ni los personajes :( (esta basado un poco en el Comic pero lo pongo Categoria Cartoon por que es mas leida :v )  
Espero que disfruten el Fic' y dejen **REVIEW**

* * *

-Creo que tu eres Terra ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Si, si lo soy-

-Bien...Tu vengaras la muerte de mi padre DeathStroke y Sabes bien quienes son tus objetivos, Esos llamados Titanes, No hacia falta decirlo pero para que no se te olvide-

-Al igual... No olvides mi recompensa-

-Trato echo-

Ambas se estrecharon la mano.

Mientras Tanto Los titanes se encontraban en la torre como era de costumbre, después de innumerables ataques anónimos, sonaba aquella alarma de la que algunos estaban cansados.

-Titanes Vamos!-Exclamaba Robin

La Ciudad volvía a ser atacada por aquella villana de la que se desconocía.

-Esta vez la atraparemos y no se volverá a escapar!-Decía Robin muy seguro de si mismo

-Claro Robin esta vez la atraparemos- Cyborg le respondió

Todos los Titanes iban como podían, Chico Bestia fue como un leopardo,Raven volando al igual que Starfire, Robin y Cyborg en sus respectivos autos  
finalmente faltaba poco para llegar al lugar de los hechos pero en vez de cualquier explosión eran grandes rocas apiladas una con la otra , la zona en la que se encontraban ya no paresia a la que conocían solo rocas una tras otra pareciera como un laberinto con una salida y una entrado, mientras los peatones corrían al contrario de las rocas.

-Tal vez debamos entrar- Menciono Starfire

-No lo creo puede haber trampas y ademas que no sabemos quien hizo esto- Respondió Robin

-¿Por que? no solo le preguntamos a alguien- Dijo Chico Bestia

-No podemos poner en Riesgo a un peatón- Robin Contesto a Chico Bestia

-No siento ninguna presencia, supongo que deberíamos poder entrar- Raven dijo con su monótona voz

-Bien... Nos separaremos y si hay cualquier desconveniente tomen esto- Dijo Robin

Todos tomaron unos menos Cyborg que el podía sincronizarse bien con cualquier tecnología,Eran unos pequeños Radios que se incorporaban al cuello o al uniforme para poder comunicarse a distancia.

-Bien, ahora solo falta entrar a este laberinto?- Robin menciono

Los Titanes entraron, todo dentro era muy oscuro cada uno tenia la forma de poder mirar dentro de la oscuridad, Chico Bestia convertido en un Lobo, Raven con sus poderes podía notar cualquier cosa a su alrededor, Cyborg con visión nocturna (solo su ojo izquierdo),Starfire con sus poderes luminosos y Robin con una linterna.  
Con el paso notaron diferentes caminos, ese era el momento de separarse y seguir por su cuenta.

-Aquí nos separamos- Menciono Raven y su tono de voz Frió

Cada quien siguió por su camino, Chico Bestia no parecía que quisiera hablar mucho pues pensaba de quien se podría tratar al igual que los demás pero para el pareciera que era algo mas como un remordimiento o un mal presentimiento.  
Cada uno de los Titanes entraba a cualquier tipo de lugar pequeño, Grande etc. al igual que serian terroríficos  
Raven entro a un lugar pequeño al notar que nada se encontraba ahí decidió salir pero con solo acercarse a la salida un gran muro de tierra salio del piso y Terra salia lentamente del piso.

-Terra- dijo Raven entre dientes

-Me reconociste pensé que tardarías en hacerlo- Terra mencionaba con un tono burlón

Raven levanto su brazo dirigiéndolo hacia el Comunicador pero antes de hacerlo la tierra que usaba Terra la tomo de ambos brazos y la consumía poco a poco  
por mas que luchara la tierra a un la consumía evitándole mas y mas poder conseguir el comunicador.

-Ahora estas atascada aquí a menos que consigas tu poderes- Decía Terra con su tono burlón

-¿Conseguir mis poderes¡?-

-Claro, ¿acaso no lo notaste? tus poderes ahora están sellados, en el momento que entraste tus poderes desaparecieron y no me pudiste notar- Menciono Terra

-Maldita Perra!-

-Ahora solo quedan cuatro, que deshonra que seas la primera en ser capturada-

Terra se sumía lentamente en la Tierra y Raven solo la miraba escapar frente a sus ojos.

-Mierda, pero lo bueno de esto que se que mis poderes solo están sellados y no desaparecieron, Aghhh Maldita Zorra- Raven mencionaba con Odio

Mientras tanto como los demás se encontraban a distancias considerables no se notaria la perdida de la linea de Raven y por lo tanto no seria rescatada.  
Ahora Terra se dirigía a Robin quien se encontraba solo caminando al igual que Raven cuatro paredes de tierra lo encerraron y a lo poco Terra salia del piso.

-Chicos creo que la encontré?- dijo Robin mientras dejaba de apretar el comunicador de su cuello

-No es nada personal- Dijo Terra mientras Robin se veia consumido por la Tierra de ella.

-T..e..Terra!-

Mientras que los demás escucharon lo que dijo ya no hubo respuesta a un que lo aclamaran  
Ahora Terra se dirigía hacia Cyborg que el con su tecnología no perdía de vista nada, Terra con sus poderes dejo caer una pequeña piedra de tierra sobre cyborg  
Ahora que Cyborg esta en alerta dejo caer enormes rocas de tierra sobre Cyborg...

-Oh Rayos!- Cyborg empezo a quejarse

Terra volvió a aparecer delante de el.

-Terra!-

-Oh vaya tiempo sin vernos- Terra menciono con tal simplesa

Cyborg trato de levantarse pero algo le impedia.

-Cyborg me da lastima por ti, cada vez que trates de levantarte las rocas de tierra se romperán poco a poco y quedaran atoradas en tus circulaciones mecánicas como ahora y se te sera imposible moverte-

-Maldita Sea!-

-Eso no te ayudara de nada cyborg grita todo lo que quieras-

Ella volvió a desaparecer dentro de la tierra y ahora se dirige hacia Starfire.  
Starfire volaba lentamente con su brazo por delante dando luz con su poder brillante, mientras Terra la miraba entre las paredes.

-"La tendré que mantener ocupada con algo, realmente es una gran oponente"- Terra se repetía eso dentro de su mente

Terra mantuvo la distancia apreto sus dos puños y concentro su poder sus manos y ojos empezaron a brillar de amarillo solo para hacer mas caminos por donde Starfire pueda "perderse".

-Estoy segura de que esto la mantendrá ocupada- Dijo Terra con seguridad

Terra volvió a sumirse dentro la tierra y dirigiéndose hacia la Bestia.  
Chico Bestia estaba en la forma de un lobo que caminaba lentamente y Terra lo asechaba desde las paredes, (Terra usa sus poderes de tierra para poder así formarse uno con la tierra) Si no hasta que Chico Bestia la descubrió.

-Sal de ahí maldita mierda- Dijo Bestia con tal frialdad

Terra salio del lugar de donde se escondía.

-Y desde cuando le hablas así a una Chica?-

-Chica!'?-

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Yo...Terra- Menciono Terra

-Terra!-

-Pero eso no cambia las cosas...Ahora somos enemigos lo recuerdas?-

-Tu fuiste aquella persona de la que la ciudad esta enfadada...Tu fuiste la culpable de aquellos acontecimientos...

Chico Bestia recordó los numerosos ataques y los heridos en esos momentos.

-Perdí las comunicaciones con 3 de mis amigos, quienes y donde Están-Contesto Chico Bestia con un tono de frialdad

-Ah eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora solo somos nosotros dos-

-Responde!- Grito Chico Bestia

Chico Bestia se lleno de Furia y trato de conectar un Golpe pero una pequeña pared de Tierra detuvo su golpe.

-Oye oye mas despacio- Terra le mencionaba mientras Chico Bestia trataba de sacar su puño de entre la tierra

-Que quieres!?-

-Digamos que...Solamente pelear hasta que te derrote, Solo que no estaba preparada-

Chico Bestia no aguantaba la furia que a el le causaba, después de todo, decenas de personas resultaron heridas, El no aguanto y trato de conectar otro golpe mas pero a un lo detenía esa tierra que salia del suelo.  
Chico Bestia con el tiempo estuvo desarrollando el poder transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en distintas partes de animales.  
Ahora Terra tenia a Chico Bestia a su merced pues sus manos están atoradas dentro de la Tierra.

-Vaya no pensé que fuera tan fácil-

-Tu que sabes de mi- Menciono Chico Bestia

Luego de la respuesta hacia Terra, Chico Bestia transformo sus dos brazos en enormes brazos de Gorila haciendo explotar la Tierra que los mantenía atrapados.  
Terra quedo sorprendida al tal acción pero luego sedio por temor a demostrar debilidad.

-Vaya que haz mejorado- Dijo Terra

Chico Bestia no dejaba de mirarla pero no con una mirada simple si no que con una mirada asesina y acechadora.  
Ahora no seria el Chico quien inicie la pelea si no Terra.

-Ahora que lo pienso...Como estas viva?-Pregunto Chico Bestia

-Lo que importa es que estoy aquí-

Terra formo un puño enorme de tierra, al levantar lo con sus poderes lo dirigió a Chico Bestia quien esquivo con facilidad.

-Que le hiciste a los demás!?-Grito Chico Bestia  
**POV' Terra  
**Si Chico Bestia consigue saber que sus amigos están secuestrados probablemente me Mate pero como se lo cobarde que es solo se pondrá sentimental y puede que me perdono o me deje ir.  
**Fin POV' Terra  
**  
Terra no menciono nada y formo pequeñas rocas que después se lanzaron hacia la Bestia pero antes de que se diera cuenta un puñetazo fuertemente conectaba con su mejilla, Chico Bestia dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar cualquier ataque a corta-distancia.

-Bien... Juguemos- Dijo Terra mientras pasaba su brazo por su boca para limpiar un camino de Sangre que corría por su labio inferior

Terra volvió a hacer enormes Rocas y al igual fueron lanzadas hacia Chico Bestia cosa que estas eran mas difíciles de esquivar por su gran tamaño y el Terreno en el que se encontraba, pero ninguna acertó.  
Esto hizo enfadar a Terra y en vez de lanzarle rocas decidió atraparlo con la Tierra en la que el se encontraba parado.

-Terra tal vez no lo notaste pero me puedo transformar en cualquier animal, soy todo terreno lo recuerdas?- Chico Bestia dijo con un Tono burlón.

Chico Bestia se transformo en un Toro para dar una embestida, al salir corriendo con tal rapidez y fuerza, Terra con tiempo lo detuvo con un muro de Tierra, con suerte pudo detenerlo y poder salvarse de ser atravesada por cuernos enormes.  
Chico Bestia volvió a su forma humana y luego de eso transformo su brazo en un enorme brazo gorila y con una tremenda fuerza derribo aquel muro que lo había detenido.  
Mientras una Ardua Pelea, Los demás Titanes luchaban de no morir sepultados o muertos de hambre.  
Robin se encontraba encerrado en una tipo jaula de Tierra, el por los golpes que diera la tierra no mostraba ningún daño y eso parecía a un molestar mas al líder ademas que su comunicador lo destruyo Terra,en su parte Cyborg estaba completamente inmóvil pues mientras mas se movía le tierra se desmoronaba y quedaba atorada entre las partes de Cyborg, Raven estaba casi sepultada por completo solo su cabeza sobresalía, a Raven también le costaba respirar y ademas que sin poderes era inútil si de fuerza se trataba y Starfire solo rondaba por aquellos interminables caminos de Tierra, se preguntaba de como solo rocas en la ciudad a un enorme laberinto,mandando mensajes sin respuesta por que los demás se encontraban ocupados.

Mientras volver a la pelea de la Bestia y la chica, Parecía una pelea de Fuego con Fuego,pues solo pocos golpes han sido conectados, a un si fuera pocos golpes eran casi letales pues ambos se encontraban con heridas en su cuerpo, no enormes y graves pero una cicatriz puede que si. Chico Bestia con grandes uñas de felinos y Terra con la posibilidad de moldear la tierra como una afilada cuchilla.

-Quien diría que el Chico noble y gentil, llegara a dañar a una chica,antes no tocarías a una mujer ni con un pétalo, como dirían- Mencionaba Terra cansada y débil

-Quien diría que la chica que en un momento se hizo pasar por mi amiga me trato de asesinar dos veces- Respondio Chico Bestia con un tono igual de Retador que el de Terra

A Terra le faltaban energías para seguir luchando pues se "enfrento" a los demás Titanes, mientras que a Chico Bestia no estaba tan cansado solo lastimado con sangre escurriendo de su labio,ceja y nariz al igual que a Terra pero no tan descuidado que gracias a los diferentes animales a los que se puede transformar a podido detener un poco la hemorragia.  
Chico Bestia corrió a toda velocidad hacia Terra, Terra apenas y podía defenderse,solo puso sus brazos en Cruz esperando poder detener el golpe el en vez de eso Chico Bestia la puso hacia la pared.

-Dime donde están mis amigos y como llegaste hasta acá!- Chico Bestia le grito en su cara

-Probablemente alguno de ellos mueran por asfixia- Después de eso Terra por alguna razón no podía mover sus brazos

Chico Bestia encajo una de sus uñas en los hombros de ella para que sus hombros y brazos quedaran lo suficiente débiles para no poder activar sus poderes.  
Terra después de unos segundos sintio el dolor recorrer su cuerpo y quejarse sobre ello.

-Quien y donde están los demás-Chico Bestia volvió a hablar pero ahora con crueldad

-S...Starfire...Esta perdida podrá salir si la encuentran o destruye todo a su paso... Raven,Cyborg y Robin se encuentran bien solo si los salvas antes de que mueran en unos 4 dias- Menciono Terra con dificultad

-Terra- Chico Bestia dijo entre dientes mientras se aguantaba toda esa furia e ira

Antes de Que Chico Bestia se llegara a descontrolar por tal ira y furia, Terra hablo.

-Antes de que me mates solo quiero hacer una ultima cosa-

-¿Que?-

Terra aparto un poco los brazos de Chico Bestia, Chico Bestia tenia en cuenta de que ella estaba vulnerable y débil,seria incapaz de realizar un ataque.  
Acerco sus labios hacia los de Chico Bestia juntándose en un beso tierno y lindo pero no todo lo bueno es para siempre, después de solo medio minuto Chico bestia  
aparto a Terra y dijo.

-Esto no cambia nada, recuerdas?- Dijo Chico Bestia con Frialdad y con un tono cruel a la vez

Luego de eso Chico Bestia tomo el cuello apretando y asfixiando a la vez, Las uñas de las manos de Chico Bestia eran algo diferentes, afiladas y un poco grandes, la razón de sus guantes, Chico Bestia apretaba, luego de eso sus uñas se incrustaron en el cuello de Terra dejando brotar la sangre y después de unos segundos ya no hubo respuesta, ni movimientos de Terra solo un silencio profundo en donde se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, los demás notaban algo extraño, los montones de Tierra en la que se encontraban se desmoronaban casi celular-mente todo eso que antes los aprisionaba se desaparecía antes sus ojos.

-Por fin, salí de ese montón de tierra-

Raven respiraba agitada-mente mientras se movía hacia un talismán donde se encontraban sus poderes.

-Ahhh Ahora si matare a esa perra-

Mientras tanto Cyborg volvió a poder levantarse sin ningún problema,Robin miraba desaparecer esos barrotes de tierra que lo aprisionaban y Starfire solo siguió caminando, con el paso encontró a Cyborg y ambos buscaron a Robin y a Raven.

Chico Bestia miraba a Terra tirada en el suelo, el se puso de rodillas y serró sus ojos con sus dos dedos.  
Mientras los demás Titanes llegaban miraron a Terra quien se encontraba rodeada de un Charco de Sangre luego dirigieron la mirada hacia un lado mirando a Chico Bestia con una mirada diferente intimidan-te.

-Chico Bestia...Te precipitaste demasiado,pudimos haber obtenido información, ¿Que hiciste?- Le reclamo Robin

-Y tu... que ¿harías?-Respondió Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia empezó a caminar de lado contrario de los titanes yendo a donde seria la salida. (evidentemente)

**POV' Starfire  
**Terra...Como pudo hacer esto Chico Bestia...El chico que la amaba...  
**Fin POV' Starfire**

**POV' Cyborg  
**Chico Bestia crece... ya no somos unos niños como los de Antes...  
**FIN POV' Cyborg**

**POV' Robin  
**Esto Traerá problemas nacionales e internacionales  
**Fin POV' Robin**

**POV' Raven  
**Como Chico Bestia pudo hacer esto, deduje que terminaría en lo mismo, ese idiota perdonándola pero a esto!?  
**Fin POV' Raven**

Starfire puso su mano en su boca y sus lagrimas brotaron de una en una, pero los demás solo lamentaron su muerte todos menos Raven, quien solo la miraba con desprecio...

Tras unos días Después, la prensa sobre Chico Bestias y noticias sobre lo sucedido hace días pero ahora solo estaba sentado en el borde de la Torre T

**POV' Chico Bestia  
**¿Por que no me mato?...Tuvo las oportunidades y el momento...  
Lo que ella realmente quería era...¿Morir?...  
Todo ese remordimiento de los Titanes...DeathStroke...Traición... Vaya...  
**Fin POV' Chico Bestia**

-Pero esto no cambia nada...- Menciono Chico Bestia mirando al horizonte con un lindo atardecer y mirar el sol esconderse.

Raven lo miraba desde las sombras y leyendo su mente, eso seria invadiendo su privacidad pero A ella le causaba una gran curiosidad, por lo que hizo como y por que...

Mientras tanto en una sala oscura y una chica en un escritorio llegaba una persona a informarle lo sucedido sobre Terra

-Ra...Ravager...La chica que contrataste murió en combate...-

-Lose...Puedes retirarte

-Gracias- El chico Salio

-Si alguien mas no puede hacerlo...parece que lo haré yo...Ravager-

**FIN**


End file.
